


Blissfully Oblivious

by Sugardeadly



Category: HL RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugardeadly/pseuds/Sugardeadly
Summary: Mon drops by Epy's house uninvited.





	Blissfully Oblivious

This post contains **RPF NSFW [Conquiz].** Turn back before it is too late.

Last warning. This story has no real plot or value it also does not make any sense at all. It is just a figment of my twisted imagination. Don’t blame me if it gives you any feelings of discomfort. Please do not tag specific names/people/fandoms. Also, never show this to outsiders or NON-FANDOM people.  


  
______________________  
  


Epy felt a lurch in his stomach when he saw a picture while scrolling through his Facebook feed.  
He sends Mon a simple text.  
_“I am going to eat out tonight. Free ka ba ngayon? Nasaan ka?”_  
  
Epy stares at his phone while he nervously waits for a reply.  
He fidgets on his seat as the minutes ticked by.  
  
Thoughts were racing in his mind…  
_Where is Mon?_  
Who is that guy?  
Why is his hands on his waist?  
Magkasama ba sila ngayon?  
  
5 minutes passed by and he decided that he could no longer wait.  
He had to call Mon.  
As he was about to pick up his phone, It rang…  
A dimpled smile can be seen on the screen.

Epy breathed a sigh of relief.  
He composed himself and answered the phone calmly.  
_“Hello”_  
“Epy, I got your msg. Do you want to meet up?”  
“Ah eh… I changed my mind… baka mag pa deliver na lang ako.” Epy decided to play it cool.  
  
_“Mon! let’s go!”_ A husky voice was heard in the background.  
  
Epy inhaled sharply. His heart was racing. His hands were starting to shake…  
_“Ah! Mon mukhang may iba kang kasama eh! Sige bye!”_  
“Wait Epy!!!…”  
  
He could not believe it! Mon was definitely with that guy!  
He does not know why but he suddenly felt irritated.  
_“Sino ba yun? Bakit sila magkasama… ”_  
He suddenly stopped in mid thought.  
Why was he getting angry. Mon is just his friend, just another colleague…  
  
It is true that because of the H/eneral L/una film they got closer. He would also be lying to himself if he did not admit that the times they practiced alone just to get those “Isang tingin lang alam na” scenes perfected is one of his fondest memory.  
  
It was at first awkward to stare at another guy’s face for hours but Mon made it easier. He would break the tension by making Epy laugh. Random winks and sweet smiles turned out to be Epy’s weakness.  
  
Epy let out a sigh but he could not stop himself from laughing. Just remembering Mon made him feel happy. He can still vividly picture Mon’s face and he definitely recalled stopping himself from poking at his deep dimples.  
  
Feeling a bit lighter, he stood up and decided to take a quick shower.  
  
Epy shed his clothes as he walked to the bathroom. Not caring where his discarded clothes laid.He could always clean up after.  
______________________  
  
He just stepped out of the shower when he heard his doorbell buzz. He grabbed his bathrobe from the hook and hastily wore it while he walked to the door of his apartment.  
  
As he opened the door he was surprised to see the back of a man wearing a black fitted suit.  
  
_“Mon! Anong ginagawa mo dito?”_  
  
The man slowly turned to look at him and said.  
_“Hindi ba nagugutom ka? May dala akong pagkain”_  
  
“Nag abala ka pa”  
“May dala din akong beer? Do you want to have a drink first?”  
  
Epy nodded, Mon took out the beer cans from the paper bag and handed one to Epy. He let Epy lead him to the couch and sat beside him.  
  
_“So…_ why did you decide to drop by?” Epy inquired. He was hoping that Mon would not notice that he was glad he decided to visit him.  
_“Hindi ba may kasama ka kanina?”_ Epy continued while fumbling for the can’s tab.  
  
_“Ikaw kaya ang unang nag text!”_ Mon raised the can to his lips. _“Na miss mo ata ako eh!”_ He chuckled as he drank his beer.  
  
_“Gago!”_ Epy exclaimed as he pulled on the tab he was holding. They both jolted when Epy’s beer sprayed it’s content.  
  
_“Haha… naalog siguro yan.”_ Clearly Mon was amused that Epy looked rattled.  
  
Epy stood up and placed the can on the table. _“Sandali lang, I’ll just get something to clean this up.”_  
Mon’s eyes followed Epy as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
_“I was near this area when I received your text.”_ Mon exclaimed. _“Tapos na rin naman yung lakad ko kaya naisipan ko na dalawin ka. Bad timing ba?”_  
  
It took a while for Epy to get a rag to clean up the spilled mess. He sat next to Mon and took a sip of his beer.  
_“Hindi naman. Kakatapos ko lang nga maligo nung dumating ka.”_  
“Mukha nga eh!” Mon tilted his beer towards him.  
  
Epy took a big gulp of his beer upon realizing that he was still in his bathrobe.  
_“Kasalanan_ mo ito. Hindi ka kasi nag sabi na dadaan ka. Hindi tuloy ako nakapag bihis.”  


Epy felt himself getting woozy. He knows he is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol but this time it felt different. Maybe because he was drinking on an empty stomach. Maybe because here he was sitting naked underneath his bathrobe while drinking beer with Mon.  
  
He washed away the thought along with the rest of his beer just to take the edge off his situation.  
  
_“So, my timing was right.”_ Mon mumbled as he took a sip.

  
_“May sinabi ka ba?”_  
Epy faced him and blushed a bit when he saw that Mon was staring at him.  
_“B-bakit ka ganyan kung makatingin?”_  
  
“Wala naman, napansin ko kasi na medyo basa pa nga yung buhok mo.” Mon replied as he gently touched Epy’s hair.  
  
Epy was taken aback with Mon’s gesture and he couldn’t understand why he felt strange so suddenly. He awkwardly moved a bit farther away from Mon. Avoiding Mon’s gaze as he was fully aware that his face was getting redder.  
  
Without any warning Mon closed in on the gap between them.  
  
Epy found himself pinned on the couch with Mon on top of him. He nervously looked away as Mon’s face drew closer to his.  
  
_“Mon? Anong ginagawa mo?”_ Epy was feeling faint and confused. He could not think straight and he is suddenly aware that his body was getting warmer.  
  
_“Epy”_ Mon muttered near his ear. _“I have always wanted to do this to you.”_  
Epy turned his head towards Mon. He looked at him and was about to say something when he felt Mon’s soft lips on his.  
  
Epy tried to push Mon away but the man held him closer. He felt Mon’s tongue on his lips as it enticed Epy into a deeper more passionate kiss.  
  
Breaking contact as if letting Epy breathe. Mon nuzzled on Epy’s neck and kissed the bare skin just above the cloth.  
  
Epy could feel Mon’s hands loosen the ties of his bathrobe.  


Weakly he tried to stop him from doing so. He panicked when he felt the rush of cold air as Mon successfully shed the only thing Epy was wearing. He knew that this was wrong but why is he feeling so turned on. It was like he wasn’t himself anymore. 

  
Mon leaned in and sucked on his neck leaving a red mark on Epy’s pale skin. He pulled back a little to admire what he did. 

  
Mon was becoming more aroused, his cock was getting hard as he drank in the sight of Epy under him with a flushed skin, glazed eyes and looking so erotic.

  
Mon slowly trailed his hand from Epy’s exposed chest down to his hips. Epy shivered when he felt Mon’s hand on his cock. He let out a moan as he felt his cock pumped in a slow and steady pace.

  
Mon peppered Epy’s body with kisses. He could feel Epy shudder with arousal. _“Mahal kita, Epy”_  
“Lasing ka lang Mon kaya nasasabi mo yan” Epy could not help himself as he dug his hands on Mon’s shoulders.  


_“Ngh! M…on.”_ Epy could hear his heart beat rapidly, he knows he is on the verge of cumming.  
_“Ah! M-Mon… Please… sto…”_  
His cries fell on deaf ears as Mon shifted his weight a bit to the side.

  
He saw Mon reach into the paper bag and pull out a small bottle. He saw Mon uncap the bottle. Before he realized what was going to happen he felt Mon raise his leg with one hand.  


He gasped when he felt the cold liquid against his warm skin. He felt a finger at his opening trying to force its way in. He tried to get away but Mon firmly held him in place as he inserted a second finger. He could not suppress his cry at the pain and discomfort he was feeling. 

  
Mon comforted Epy by kissing him and licking a tear that rolled down his cheek.  
_“Sorry Epy.”_ Mon whispered in his ear.

  
Epy’s eyes widened as he heard the unmistakable sound of Mon unzipping his pants.  
He tried to push Mon away from him but it was in vain.  
_“Epy, relax I don’t want you to get hurt.”_

  
Mon wrapped Epy’s long legs around his waist and started pushing the tip of his cock into Epy’s hole.He could feel him tense up and tighten around him as his cock breached Epy’s opening. Mon paused for a moment to give him a chance to adjust. 

  
Epy whimpered onto his shoulders as Mon held him closer to him. He hissed when Epy’s fingernails scratched his back as he tried to move. It took a minute before Mon felt that it was safe to resume. He pushed in deeper into Epy, relishing in the moment that marked Epy as his. 

  
Epy felt Mon inside him and he could not believe that despite the ache he was feeling, it was slowly turning into pleasure as Mon continued to thrust into him. A soft moan escaped Epy’s mouth.

  
Mon nearly lost it when Epy suddenly grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. _“Mon, I want you.”_  
He smiled and took it as a sign to hasten his movement. 

  
When they were both nearing orgasm Epy covered his face with his arm and said _“Mon! Hurry!… More.”_

  
Mon quickened his pace, grunting as he exerted more force into his thrusts.  
Epy arched his back and shot off a volley of cum in between them upon reaching his climax.  
Epy could feel something warm inside as Mon rammed deep into him.  
Mon could not help but cum inside as Epy tightened around his cock, milking Mon til the last drop.  
The world went dark as Epy fell into a deep sleep exhausted.  
  
As soon as he was sure that Epy was asleep Mon slid down from his side and went towards the bathroom.  
He was still shaking in disbelief. In his mind he and Epy are now officially a couple.  
With a big grin on his face he thumbed through his phone. A familiar husky voiced man answered.  
_“So… I take it that it worked?”_  
“Yes, just like I planned. I did not expect that drug to work that fast.”  
“Well, you did ask for an effective one right? So, do you want a whole box? I’ll give you a big discount.”  
“Of course I’m buying it and do you have anything stronger?”  



End file.
